


The Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green visits Red on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Green**

_I can't believe I have to climb this stupid mountain, would it kill Red to come down and see me every once in a while?_

Green looked up and saw the top of Mt. Silver. The wind picked up and chilled him to the bone. He looked around and could see countless footprints of trainers that climbed this mountain so they could battle his partner. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of trainers had come to Red with high hopes of beating him and claiming the title of Pokémon master, just as many have failed.

Green could clearly see the entrance to the cave that had become Red's home for the past year. Red swore that once a trainer defeated him, he would come back home with Green. Being a gym leader for just as long, green couldn't understand how he hadn't been beaten yet. At least 100 trainers had gotten a badge from him. The trainers were getting tougher every day and he couldn't help but look for the one that would bring his love back.

Just before he entered the cave, he made sure he still had the birthday present. It was a birthday surprise for Red, and he didn't want it to get damaged. He looked at the picture one last time before slipping it into his coat and walking into the dark cave.

**Red**

_Nobody ever comes up the mountain when it's cold._

Red stood on his rock, like he did every day, waiting for a trainer to come challenge him. He shivered from the ice-cold wind that always seemed to angle itself just right to hit him right in the face. He regretted, not for the first time, forgetting the jacket Green had gotten him at the house. He knew it had been too long for him to just walk down the mountain because of a jacket. Plus, if he just showed up unexpectedly, Green might still be in the gym and not have time to see him.

_Green_

The name brought up so many memories; from the first Pokémon battle to the last time he visited. That was almost six months ago. Loneliness crashed down on him. He could picture Green's arrogant smile and his jade colored eyes perfectly. Red longed to see him, but he knew coming off the mountain just wasn't an option. Tears welled up behind his eyes and fought them back; he couldn't have trainers see him so broken.

Pikachu could see Red's turmoil. He walked up and pawed at his pant leg. Red looked down and saw Pikachu's sympathetic look. "Pika"

"You miss Eevee don't you? I'm sorry; I know how much she means to you"

"Pika-chu" Pikachu sadly gazed into his friend's eyes.

Red couldn't hold it in anymore. He was cold, he missed Green so much it was painful, and now his best friend was suffering because of him. Tears flowed freely down his face and started freezing before he could wipe them away. He started to feel light-headed as sobs racked his body. Distantly, he remembered that he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. He was borderline hysterics when he thought he heard footsteps at the mouth of the cave.

 

**Green**

 

Green stepped into the cave, thankful for a small buffer from the cold. "Don't get excited, it's not a challenger, only your incredibly sexy better half."

The sound of Red crying snapped him out of the arrogant, happy bliss. His head shot up just in time to see Red's legs give out. Green rushed over and knelt beside him.

"Red, what happened? What's wrong?!" Green could hear the panic in his voice.

Red looked up, almost surprised, and grabbed Green in a desperate hug. Green was still in shock and very worried.

"Please, Red, why are you crying? Talk to me dammit!" Sometimes Red's muteness was really infuriating. "And for the love of Pete put a jacket on! You're going to freeze to death!"

Red just shook his head but Green knew what he was saying. His jacket was sitting in his bed where he forgot it 6 months earlier. Green pulled away and took off the coat he wore up the mountain. Red took it reluctantly, he would have refused, but he was afraid of getting hypothermia.

Green could tell that Red had calmed down significantly since he got there. He hoped it was his comforting that had helped. He looked down into Red's fiery eyes that he loved so much.

_What if I hadn't come up today? Does this happen often?_

"Are you okay?"

"…" Red didn't say anything, but his silence spoke a thousand words, the worst was over.

"Don't scare me like that; I can't handle the stress of the thought of you up here crying by yourself." Green felt relief swallow him.

Suddenly, Red's, rare but beautiful, smile shone like one thousand fireflies.

"What are you smiling about, silly? Green asked even though he knew there wouldn't be an answer. Red had only spoken to him a few precious times.

"You're…Here.." Green's mouth dropped open; Red's voice swirling in his ears. There was no way to describe that beautiful voice, without losing some of the magic that comes with hearing it.

"Of course I am, it IS your birthday." Green smiled with more joy than he thought possible. Hearing Red's voice made up for every night he spent alone, every trainer that beat him, and the horrendous climb up here. "I brought you a present."

Red gave him a quizzical look and he took out the picture. Red took it and gasped; it was a picture of the two of them last New Year's eve. They were standing under the mistletoe, gazing into each other's eyes right before the kiss.

"I know it's not the best gift, but Leaf told me that something simple would make you even happier than a new set of ultra-balls. I can go back and-" Red cut him off with an earth shattering kiss. It didn't take long for Green to catch on and he swiftly pulled red closer.

Red pulled away and looked right into Green's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
